


The Feltsman House

by robinsonola



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: 雅可夫把他的舊公寓改裝成出租套房，不知不覺變成了一個小小選手村的故事。





	1. 分租公寓、重機、豬排飯

雅可夫在聖彼得堡有一棟小小的四層樓公寓，那是他外婆留下來的老房子，離他訓練的冰場很近。離婚後他把那裡整理整理，重新裝潢，打算出租給外地來的選手。房子不會閑置，也能多賺點收入，他覺得很划算。聖彼得堡的冰場很不錯，教練人才也不少，不論是長租或短租，應該都會有需求吧。他自己住在一樓，不必爬樓梯，而且離共用的廚房及客廳最近。

第一個搬進來的是奧塔別克‧阿爾京，他住在四樓，是個安靜的十八歲哈薩克青年。他不怎麼說話，獨來獨往的，總是把自己關在房間裡，不然就騎重機出去兜風。奧塔別克的教練認為他是個苦幹實幹的好孩子，雅可夫倒無所謂，只要按時收到房租就可以了。

十五歲的尤里‧普利謝茨基是第二個搬進來的。他需要一個離冰場更近一些的住處，想要脫離家裡，全心投入在花式滑冰上。尤里剛進入成年組，野心大得像隻老虎，雅可夫當然要傾全力幫助自己的得意門生啦。奧塔別克成天不見人影，尤里剛搬進二樓時，還以為整棟樓只有他和雅可夫住。停在門口那輛重機是雅可夫的嗎？也太帥氣了吧！尤里亮晶晶的崇拜眼神令雅可夫飄飄然了一整個禮拜，以為尤里對他那麼感激涕零。沒想到尤里很快就恢復原狀了。

從那之後，尤里去練習再也不遲到了。雅可夫不知道這和那輛重機上的第二頂安全帽有沒有關係。

接著他的老朋友Celestino聯絡他，問他知不知道冰場附近的便宜出租房子，他要從底特律來聖彼得堡辦訓練營，順道帶兩個學生過來移地訓練。雅可夫理所當然地提供了自己的公寓。於是三樓住進了兩個亞洲男孩。這兩個人個性正好相反，來自泰國的披集‧朱拉暖健談活潑，來自日本的勝生勇利則內向害羞。但這兩個人非常要好，每天同進同出。

雅可夫的小公寓像個迷你選手村。他想像孩子們相處融洽，學習彼此的文化，互相激勵鼓舞，每天在冰場全力練習後，回到家還能討論切磋，互相照顧。他感謝當初決定改裝公寓的自己，這個想法再完美不過了。

他想得太美了。

= = =

尤里第一天就和勇利槓上了。起因是勇利想在廚房做豬排蓋飯，慶祝搬進新家。據披集說，勇利慶祝任何事的方式都是吃豬排蓋飯，那是他的最愛。尤里大吵大鬧的說整個廚房都是油煙味，又說這裡不需要兩個Yuri，勇利最好改個名字，不如就叫Katsudon算了。

勇利一副被嚇個半死的樣子。經過去年索契大獎賽決賽的男廁嗆聲事件，說勇利沒有一點怕尤里是騙人的，雖然那件事兩人都沒有對任何人說。後來是披集打圓場，說尤里只要吃一口就能明白豬排蓋飯的魅力了。於是勇利弄了一碗給他。

尤里吃得一乾二淨。

勇利又給他半碗。

尤里再次捧著碗吃得一乾二淨。

然後勇利獲得了Katsudon的綽號(尤里現在認為這是讚美)和一隻易怒的飢餓的俄羅斯青少年。

他們開了個小小的晚餐派對。健談的披集笑語不斷，對所有話題都表現得興致勃勃。勇利樂於安靜地享受食物，並偶而附和補充披集的話。奧塔別克沉默寡言，雖然談到滑冰他興致就來了，但披集隨興所至地亂跳主題讓他常常跟不上。尤里則有一搭沒一搭地發表意見。這四個寓友雖然去不掉剛認識的生疏，但飯桌上還不至於尷尬不自在。

除了勇利的豬排飯和味噌湯之外，披集做了泰式的涼拌菜和沙拉，奧塔別克買了冰淇淋，尤里買了伏特加和檸檬。勇利和披集都不明白買檸檬做什麼。

「像這樣，」尤里說，「先喝一口酒，再含一口檸檬片。」他駕輕就熟地示範給他們看。「就不會醉了，你們試試看。你們真的從來沒喝過伏特加嗎，你們到底都在幹嘛啊。」

「我們只喝62年的Dalmore。」披集裝模作樣地說。勇利噗嗤笑了一聲。

這時雅可夫回來了。他看見滿桌的菜，先是笑了一下，然後他看見了尤里手上的酒瓶。

雅可夫臉都綠了。

「尤拉奇卡！」憤怒的教練俐落地一手搶過伏特加，一手捏住尤里的耳朵，「小朋友喝什麼伏特加，給我喝啤酒！」

雅可夫氣呼呼的打開冰箱，又氣呼呼地摔上冰箱門。裡面只有一個空空如也的半打裝啤酒紙箱。

「尤拉奇卡！」他又吼了起來，「小朋友喝什麼啤酒，給我喝可樂！還有，喝掉最後一瓶的人要把紙盒丟掉，你們到底幾歲啊！」

「可樂也沒了。」披集輕快地說。

「尤拉奇卡！」

「我才沒有喝可樂，是他們！」尤里揉著耳朵，指向剛搬進來的兩個人。勇利連忙把手上的可樂藏到桌子下。

「我去買啤酒，你們這群小王八蛋。」雅可夫說。「我回來時桌上最好還有菜。」

他們都知道這是不可能的，連兩公升裝的冰淇淋都不會剩下一口。

至少雅可夫還有啤酒。以及沒收的伏特加。

 

= = =

 

電視上正在播晚間新聞。

勇利只會一點點俄文，至少不會在聽見「再見」(пока)時以為別人在罵他「笨蛋」(バカ)。披集的俄語程度和他的克林貢語一樣好，也就是說這個能力根本不存在。

母語人士，尤里和奧塔別克都對新聞沒有一丁點興趣。他們只想轉到MTV台，大聲聽俄語饒舌樂。這對三個外國人的俄語能力一點幫助也沒有。只讓披集的天竺鼠更加搖頭晃腦，暈頭轉向。

他們有時也看體育台，但雅可夫和尤里都不是冷靜文明的球迷。或是藝術音樂台，但勇利會入迷地看完整齣芭蕾舞劇，直到所有人都睡成一團。或是實境節目，像俄國達人秀之類的，但披集被其中一個特技團體鼓舞，開始練習倒立走路時，不小心踢到了奧塔別克的下巴。從此之後披集被禁止在公用空間練習任何特技。

現在電視上正在播晚間新聞。

「喔！勇利快看！」披集突然說。

原本正坐在地上專心伸展的勇利聞言抬起了頭。

那是維克多。勇利畢生的偶像維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。電視上的銀髮男人正一臉為難地說著什麼，在他說話時畫面切到一棟舊房子。

「新聞在報什麼？發生什麼事？尤里去哪裡了？尤里快來幫我們翻譯！！」勇利喊了起來。

尤里從二樓匆匆忙忙跑了下來。「幹嘛啦！有蜘蛛不會自己打喔！」

「這次不是蜘蛛啦！」披集指著電視，「快告訴我們他在說什麼。」

尤里嫌惡地皺起鼻子。但他還沒來得及細看，畫面便切回主播台，開始播放下一則新聞了。

「說他的房子什麼的，沒什麼大不了的。」尤里嗤道，「無聊死了，這有什麼好報的。倒是你們，」他暴躁地說，「你們該不會是他的粉絲吧？拜託不要告訴我你們是他的粉絲。」

「勇利是。」披集輕快地說，「勇利好愛他喔，為了他跑來俄國了呢。」

「才不是，是因為教練要來聖彼得堡辦訓練營……」

「啊哈！你沒有否認你很愛他。」披集戳戳他的腰。

「好啦！我是粉絲，我承認就是了。我從十歲開始就是他的粉絲了。」勇利嘟嚷著。

「你沒有別人可以迷了嗎？」尤里說，咚咚咚地跑上樓去了。

「不知道他的房子怎麼了。」勇利自言自語地說。

「他現在不是應該在莫斯科嗎？我們可以查查有沒有英文版新聞。」披集已經開始滑手機了。

尤里又咚咚咚地跑下樓。

「你的房間竟然有維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的海報！」尤里喊道，「你幾歲呀，快丟掉。」

「你不要隨便進我房間啦。」勇利說。

「我鄙視你。」尤里說。

「你怎麼這樣說。他是最棒的，他的四周跳簡直……」勇利正要爭辯，又被尤里打斷。

「是是是，他是五屆世界冠軍，他是花滑界的活傳奇。但是你見過他本人嗎？他是全世界最煩最幼稚的傢伙！有一次他休息了三天，只因為他早上起床打噴嚏閃到腰！有一次他不得不在商演當天臨時換表演服裝，因為他被他養的那隻笨狗絆倒，把咖啡潑到衣服上了。你聽過這麼遜的職業運動選手嗎？」

勇利還想爭論，披集已經笑倒了。當你最好的朋友不但不挺你，還在旁邊尖聲大笑地說「好有畫面哈哈哈笑屎我惹」的時候，會分心到沒辦法好好反駁也是正常的。

「反正等他回到聖彼得堡，你的幻想就會全部破滅了啦！」尤里丟下這一句，又跑上樓去了。

 

= = =

 

勇利一直想來聖彼得堡看看。

俄羅斯是他的夢想之地。正確來說，俄羅斯出身的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫是勇利的夢想。別的孩子在踢足球、打棒球時，小小的勇利不是目不轉睛地看著電視上的維克多，就是待在冰場試圖學會維克多的動作。優美地旋轉，俐落地跳躍，銀髮的俄國男孩有如冰上的精靈一般美麗而遙不可及。

去年的索契決賽後，勇利陷入了前所未見的低潮期。每一次失誤都有如千斤重，將他的心深深沉入絕望的大海中。比較起來，賽後尤里的嗆聲根本只是微風一陣。小時候的勇利帶著多麼崇敬的心情如此形容維克多，現在的他對同樣的敘述就有多麼難受。他永遠做不到那樣的優雅流暢，那樣的從容自信。

當Celestino提出移地訓練的想法，勇利二話不說便答應了。聖彼得堡是維克多的老家，也是他訓練的根據地。勇利抱著朝聖一般的心情上了飛機。將充滿負面情緒的自己和不堪的過去丟在底特律吧，聖彼得堡會是一個新的開始。以嶄新的心情踏上冰場吧，重新找回到花式滑冰的熱愛。

維克多為了一連串的代言活動和商演而暫時待在莫斯科，勇利不知道自己是否該感到失望。索契給他的疼痛一層又一層，維克多看見他失誤百出的表現不談，在賽後竟然還若無其事的問他要不要紀念合照。好像他不是堂堂打入決賽的對手，而只是眾多粉絲中的一個不起眼的男孩。也許維克多不在反而是好事，他才好更平靜地訓練。

這個不起眼的男孩今天要第一次踏上聖彼得堡的冰場了。

也許有人會說，冰場就是冰場，全世界都一樣。但對勇利而言不是如此。每個城市的冰場都有那麼一點不同，冰刃劃過表面的聲音，拂過臉頰的空氣，光線的變化。從長谷津到底特律，從中四國九州預賽到索契決賽，他對每個新城市的認識始於冰場，也結束於冰場，無論是笑是淚。

回歸日常訓練給了勇利安全感，雖然今天只是基本動作練習，但進入習慣的作息，回到擅長的領域，稍稍安撫了他初到異地緊張的情緒。滑行的速度感和發熱的肌肉令勇利感到舒坦又放鬆。

這個冰場也是雅可夫的主要訓練地。他們練習時能聽見他從冰場另一端傳來的吼叫聲，意外的是尤里在家雖然時不時頂嘴，但練習時似乎還挺聽話的。至少勇利和披集從這一頭聽不見他的聲音。奧塔別克不見人影，但他提過有時他會在別的冰場練習，視他的教練的時間表而定。

「嘿，尤里！」休息時間他們閒晃到另一頭去騷擾尤里。

「幹嘛！你們休息我可沒休息！」尤里癱坐在長椅上，正猛灌著運動飲料。

「明明就在休息嘛。」披集說。

「喔喔尤里，你交了新朋友？」一個紅髮女孩湊過來。尤里只好心不甘情不願地介紹他們認識他的另外兩個練習夥伴，米拉和格奧爾基。後者還一臉苦相地在冰場上練習接續步，旁邊的雅可夫仍砲火隆隆地不停指出他的問題。

「這是勇利，這是披集。」尤里胡亂向他們比了比。

「我知道你。」米拉對勇利說，「你去年有打進大獎賽決賽。」

勇利嚇得退了一步，他沒想到自己會被記住。畢竟他的表現沒什麼可看之處，名次也不值得一提。大概是因為名字吧，他的名字拼法和尤里一模一樣。尤里去年大概也是因為這樣才注意到他的。

「啊，你是日本的Yuri。」格奧爾基靠在隔板上說，似乎練習已經告一段落了。「尤里好喜歡你的節目喔，後來他又在youtube上看了好多你以前的比賽。」

勇利震驚地看向尤里，披集在旁邊笑得一臉驕傲。尤里氣急敗壞的怒吼一直持續到休息時間結束，被雅可夫的怒吼取代為止。

可能因為第一天訓練的關係，Celestino今天待他們很寬鬆，且早早就結束了課程，忙著趕去張羅訓練營的事務。勇利和披集不急著離開冰場，數天來第一次踏上冰面，兩人都覺得精力旺盛，想再待久一點。他們輕鬆地繞著冰場滑圓圈，隨意地練習旋轉和接續步。

「披集，」勇利突然說，他向正在原地轉圈的披集滑過去，眼神閃閃發亮，「我想試一個東西。」

「好呀，是什麼？」披集問道，他知道這是勇利冒出什麼主意時的表情。

「等一下，我需要Ciao Ciao的音響。」勇利像一陣風似地滑到冰場邊，撥弄起教練留在場上的手提音響。

「喔喔這一定很酷。」披集也滑到場邊。他手肘向後倚著隔板，興致勃勃地看著。

「我只在腦中想像過，這是第一次試，所以如果不成功也不能笑我喔……好了，看好囉。」勇利露出既緊張又興奮的表情，並迅速滑到冰場中間就定位。

音響中傳出優美的男高音歌聲。

「這不錄下來不行啊。」披集說，拿起了手機。

 

= = =

 

尤里的隔壁房間沒有人住。

這也不是什麼奇怪的事，奇怪的是那個房間是鎖上的。不像四樓奧塔別克的隔壁房門是開的。也許雅可夫把二樓這間當儲藏室用吧，尤里從來沒問過。

他錯了，他該問的。

因為今天他正要下樓時，隔壁房門突然打開，維克多‧尼基弗洛夫從裡面走了出來。

 

= = =TBC= = =


	2. 推特、奧利奧、新房客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很煩的維克多登場了w

勇利要和披集絕交。

「勇~~利~~！」披集率領一眾倉鼠扒抓著勇利的房門。「我知道錯了嗚嗚嗚原諒我嗚嗚嗚。」

「我不相信你！」勇利大叫著，聲音都破了。想也知道他正窩在床上縮成一團，手上抓著手機，雙眼爆血絲瞪著如洪水般不停湧出來的社群網站通知。他的IG和推特帳號一夕之間多出了幾百個粉絲人數，但這並不是他崩潰的原因。

「我錯了我不應該錄下你試滑Stammi Vicino的影片。就算你滑得超級棒，不錄下來我對不起我自己。」披集可憐兮兮地說。

「還有呢？」

「我錯了我不該把影片放到網路上。就算你滑得超級棒，不給大家欣賞對不起我的粉絲。」

「還有呢？」

「……呃……沒有了？」

房門唰地打開，一個頭髮亂蓬蓬的勇利出現在眼前。倉鼠們激動地開始吱吱亂叫。

「你看，小勇看到你好高興喔。」披集示好地捧著一隻倉鼠，雙手奉上。

「你不該tag維克多天殺的尼基弗洛夫！」勇利抓著頭髮，「就算影片沒瘋傳到讓他看見的地步，你直接tag他他也會看見啊！」

「我是@他不是tag他。不一樣。」披集說，仍試著要勇利接過倉鼠。

「那不是更糟嗎？」勇利尖叫。

「事情沒有那麼嚴重啦，我們也不能確定他有沒有看見呀。說不定他每天都被幾百個推@或tag，多到他已經沒感覺了，他不會一一看的啦。」披集一邊說一邊從口袋掏出手機，「我是說，他又沒有按讚或是── **媽呀勇利他轉推了！** ！勇利！！」

「什麼什麼什麼我們現在怎麼辦！」勇利嚇得臉都白了。

「我們保持冷靜，深呼吸，來，摸摸小勇。」披集趁勢把倉鼠塞進嚇得不能動彈的勇利手中。勇利眼神發直地和小勇對看。倉鼠黑漆漆的眼睛好可怕啊，簡直是兩個宇宙黑洞一樣要把他吸進去了，拜託不要吃他，他不好吃。

「算了還是還我吧。」披集從他手上抽走了小勇。

「你一開始的推已經有一千多個轉推了！」勇利說。

「你紅啦勇利！維克多的編舞那麼難，你竟然能滑出來。要高興才對啊！說不定他也追蹤你了，這不是很棒嗎？」

「我的天……這麼多人……不可能的啦…… **我的天啊他真的追蹤我了！** 披集！披集！快看！」

他把手機塞進披集手中，然後雙手摀住了臉。

披集睜大眼睛看了兩秒。

「我去偷雅可夫的伏特加給你。」他說。「一起下來，幫我把風。」

 

披集是個很差勁的小偷。他一走進廚房，雅可夫就知道他打什麼主意了，而且識破了披集的所有謊言。

「你的所有招數，以前住在這裡的小鬼都用過了。放棄吧。」雅可夫說。

於是不想花錢買酒的勇利開始壓力吃，一夜喀掉了兩條奧利奧。絕對不可以讓Ciao Ciao知道，不然勇利會被罰做波比操。

 

= = =

 

Stammi Vicino事件過了三天，勇利差不多已經冷靜下來了。他發推謝謝大家的關注，還在積灰塵的IG上貼了一張和披集在冰場的自拍照。勇利很不會自拍，雖然有達人披集的指導，照片上的他還是看起來奇呆無比。

尤里覺得這整件事情好笑死了，不只因為勇利在影片裡滑倒了一次，滑到沒把握的地方還自創舞步。更因為勇利在影片最後才發現披集在錄影，因而發出了一聲不甚優雅的驚呼，還差點失去平衡。

但後來尤里發現奧塔別克的手機裡也有他練習的影片時，立場就完全倒過來了。勇利從沒見尤里臉這麼紅過。奧塔別克急急忙忙保證他絕不會把尤里練習的影片放上網路，他只是留著自己欣賞用，而且只是錄下片段的編舞而已。因為尤里的燕式步實在太美了，他忍不住要錄。不料越解釋尤里的臉就越紅，似乎達到反效果。

「我受不了你們這群蠢人了。」尤里面紅耳赤地丟下一句，跑上樓去了。

 

= = =

 

勇利和披集疲憊不已地結束健身房的訓練回來了。勇利怒吃奧利奧的事還是被Ciao Ciao發現了，因為教練和半個花滑圈一樣追蹤了披集的IG帳號。他在其中一張披集在房間的自拍照裡看見了背景的勇利和他腿上的倉鼠及餅乾包裝。勇利再一次被披集的SNS背叛了，他知道這也不會是最後一次。

客廳堆了一座紙箱和行李箱的小山，都快要走不進去了。正要上樓的奧塔別克和他們擦身而過。

「簡直是飢餓遊戲裡的物資山嘛。」披集說。

「我們可以在旁邊放一袋蘋果，看起來更像。」勇利建議道。

「有新的房客搬進來？」披集高興地問道。奧塔別克點點頭，不知為何看起來有點魂不守舍。

「哇……他行李可真多。他要住哪一間？二樓？四樓？」

奧塔別克張開嘴，又閉上了。

「他是哪國人？他幾歲？」

奧塔別克沉默地看了一眼廚房。

「他在廚房？他在做飯？晚上有歡迎派對？」披集又問。

「你們去看看就知道了。」奧塔別克終於說。

「沒關係，總之來辦派對吧！我們去買可樂！還有麵包，還有肉，買很多很多肉！要不要啤酒？還有……」披集高興地說。

「派對！有人說派對嗎？」一顆銀髮腦袋歡快地從廚房探了出來。

那是 **維克多天殺的尼基弗洛夫** 。

勇利尖叫一聲逃跑了。

 

= = =

 

派對！太棒了！來和雅可夫一起住果然是正確的選擇。

維克多滿面笑容地將拿手好菜一道一道擺上餐桌，沒發現尤里的眼睛越瞪越大。

「等一下，這是什麼？說好的派對呢？」尤里不敢置信地問道，一副聖誕節被取消的委曲樣。

「尤里，今天是你的幸運日，我不是每天都下廚煮給別人吃的喔。」維克多得意洋洋地說。

「招牌菜？你的招牌菜是烤焦的蒼蠅嗎？這是什麼？貓的嘔吐物嗎？」

「這是香腸肉炒蛋，這是甜椒沙拉啦。」維克多說。

「這哪是派對，這是懲罰大會吧！豬排蓋飯呢？檸檬魚呢？」

「那些都是什麼東西？尤里要多吃點健康的東西才會長大啊，多吃蔬菜和肉，不要挑食！」維克多一邊說一邊把食物盛進尤里的盤子。

「我說的是正常的食物啦死老頭。」尤里嘶道，完全沒有要動的意思。

「對了我還有一道菜沒端出來。」維克多揉了揉尤里的頭髮，又跑回廚房。

「你們已經開動了嗎？」披集的聲音從樓梯口傳來。尤里抬起頭，看見披集正拖著勇利向餐廳走來，後者一臉緊張得要昏倒的表情。

手上端著又一盤暗黑料理走出來的維克多瞪大眼睛，倒抽了一口氣。

「你是勝生勇利！」他跳起來大喊，向兩個亞洲男孩迎過去，嘴巴笑成快樂的心形。「你怎麼在這裡？」

「我……我來吃晚餐？」勇利畏縮地說。

「我不是說 _這裡_ 的這裡，我是說……」維克多大手一揮，示意整個房子，「……這裡！」

「你說雅可夫家？他也住這啊。」尤里說。

「歐買尬！」維克多驚呼，「我真是太幸運了！」

勇利還沒反應過來，維克多已經大跨兩步來到他面前，一手端著正冒著熱氣的──那是什麼東西啊──另一隻手則優美地向他伸出，像向他邀舞似的。勇利愣愣地盯著他的手心看。

「勇利！從今天開始我就是你的教練了。我會讓你進入大獎賽決賽，而且摘下冠軍的喔。」

現在是什麼情況！

 

奧塔別克回來時，看見的是這樣的畫面。

勇利的臉漲得像蘋果一樣紅，一副驚嚇過度似的用日語不停自言自語。披集一手搖晃著勇利的肩膀，嘴上不停說著安撫的話，但另一支手舉著手機在錄。穿著圍裙的維克多──奧塔別克對於他要搬進來這件事還是覺得有點超現實──正繞著兩個亞洲男孩團團轉，尤里坐在餐桌旁喊著要維克多離他們遠一點。桌上有三盤沒見過的菜色。

喔，所以還是有煮的嘛。他看見勇利躲進房間之後披集追著上去了，還以為今天晚餐派對沒東西吃呢。畢竟會煮的兩個人一時半刻不會進廚房嘛。

「貝卡！」尤里看見他，眼睛亮了起來。八成是因為奧塔別克手上提著的食物吧。「你買了什麼？」

「Subway。」奧塔別克說。

「我餓了！」披集說，丟下了勇利。於是維克多趁勢一把抓住了徒勞掙扎的日本男孩，雀躍地把他拖到桌邊，一邊喊著「我要多多了解你！」

五人終於坐下享受晚餐。奧塔別克買了火腿潛艇堡和餅乾，還買了可樂和義式蕃茄湯，隻手拯救了他們的晚餐。他一邊啃著巧克力豆餅乾，一邊享受尤里投來的感激的眼神。餐桌的另一頭，維克多正以燦爛迷人的笑容欺壓勇利吃下他的外星料理，以滿嘴飲食均衡的大道理試圖扭曲那些菜看起來根本不能吃的事實。

「喂，維克多，你的房子怎麼了？你本來不是自己住的嗎？」尤里突然問道。

「啊，我的房子狀態不太好。」維克多笑著說，披集趁維克多轉移注意力時趕緊把手上的潛艇堡往勇利嘴裡塞。

「是這樣的，我去莫斯科之前忘記我的水管有點小問題需要修理。於是在我人不在的時候，水管爆掉了，水淹進原本就很舊的地板，結果地板整個垮了。所以說，我現在無家可歸啦。」

「那你幹嘛不去租外面，硬要來跟我們擠啊。」尤里說。

「喔，雅可夫沒有提過嗎？二樓那間房間本來就是我的。」

「什麼？」這句話獲得了異口同聲的驚呼。

「我從進入青少年組比賽開始就住在雅可夫家啦。那時候三四樓還不是出租套房，是琴房和舞蹈教室唷。」

「哇，家裡就有舞蹈教室，好棒喔。」滿嘴食物的勇利說，

「一點都不棒，這樣都沒辦法以『外面下大雪讓我早點回家』為藉口提早結束練習啊！你以為和教練住在一起很慘嗎？和教練和芭蕾舞老師都住在一起才是慘上加慘啊！」

「說到教練……維克多剛才說要當我的教練，到底……」勇利支支吾吾地問道。

「啊，我是這麼想的，但還是要和Celestino討論過才能定案。勇利不要擔心喔，我會說服他的。」維克多自信滿滿地說。

等一下，不要啊。

「說到這個，為了更靠近勇利，我也要搬去住三樓。」維克多宣布。

「不行，三樓滿了。」披集趕緊說。

「住樓上樓下還不夠靠近嗎？」尤里說。

「那我和勇利一起住。」

「不行。」披集、尤里和奧塔別克異口同聲地說。

「那勇利來和我住。」

「不行。」三人再度異口同聲地說。

 

= = =

 

維克多喜歡驚喜，也喜歡給別人驚喜。

所以他絞盡腦汁思考新的編舞，物色每一季的服裝，尋找最特別的音樂。如果失去了靈感，那還不如引退呢。他是這麼告訴尤里，也是這麼要求自己的。

只是他沒想過，自己會有失去靈感的一天。

他以為自己在莫斯科可以喘息一會兒。離開了訓練的主場，離開了教練，投入不一樣的工作環境，說不定能激發新的點子。但他錯了。粉絲期待的眼神和媒體鍥而不捨的追問，都讓他陷入同一個問題迴圈。

拿下五連霸世界錦標賽冠軍後，下一季他將如何使大家眼前一亮？

他不知道。

就在這時候，最令人興奮的驚喜出現了。

克里斯‧賈柯梅帝傳了一個影片連結給他。維克多原本不太在意。但他一打開推特，發現自己的通知數量爆表，且好幾個tag他的推都是關於克里斯傳給他的那個影片。

_勝生勇利試滑Stammi Vicino_

他記得勝生勇利，去年大獎賽決賽墊底的日本選手。他表現得不太好，明顯不在狀態，墊底說實在也不令人意外，但他的表演的確有可看之處。

比賽結束後勇利拉著行李箱沮喪地離開會場時，和維克多對上了視線。維克多試著和他打趣，用開朗的笑容說「紀念照片？可以喔！」

克里斯的話會說「紀念照片你個頭，拿冠軍了不起啊？」

JJ的話會說「應該是你跟我拍紀念照片吧？」

奧塔別克大概會板著一張臉拒絕他，但會讓維克多拍拍他的肩膀，說聲「不要放在心上啦」，也許寒暄幾句，也許還會交換電話號碼。

但勇利只愣愣地看著他，露出受傷的表情，然後轉身走掉了。

維克多覺得自己真是個混帳。

 

維克多專心看完了整段影片。又看了一次。然後再看了一次。

他起身去泡咖啡，加很多奶和糖，站在廚房咕嚕咕嚕地把咖啡一口氣喝乾。接著拿起手機又看了一次那個影片，然後再看了一次。

太棒了。

這就是他要的。那個男孩的跳躍有待加強，但接續步美得令人屏息。他旋轉時腰臀的線條散發著自然的性感，舉手投足充滿力量和優雅，令人移不開視線。他的舞動不加矯飾，帶著野生的美感。光是看著他，維克多就感到嶄新的能量源源不絕地湧出，令他興奮躁動不已。

維克多想要更多資訊。更多影片、照片，更多細節。維克多想見他。

從張貼影片的帳號開始，它屬於一個泰國花滑選手披集‧朱拉暖。維克多對這個名字沒有印象。披集的IG有很多勇利的照片，但勇利的帳號不常更新。維克多馬上追蹤了這兩個帳號。

影片的背景他一見便知，自己練習多年的冰場不可能錯認。

他得回聖彼得堡。越快越好。

 

= = =TBC= = =

 


	3. 馬卡欽的新朋友

 

維克多和Ciao Ciao一夜密談後，勇利的教練就換人了。

這世界真是太扯了。

「你知道我因為訓練營的事情也很忙啊，又不是整個賽季都換教練，只是我們在聖彼得堡的期間而已啦。你看，移地訓練才有這種機會，你要好好把握啊！」切雷斯帝諾爽朗地說。

勇利要偷走他所有的美髮產品來報復他的無情。

維克多要當他的教練了。他要怎麼在維克多面前練習？要是表現不好怎麼辦？維克多一定會馬上識破他拙劣的技巧，發現他只是個平凡無奇的花滑選手，然後反悔不當他的教練。勇利只好帶著一顆破碎的心糗兮兮地回去找切雷斯帝諾。

他下一個賽季的主題是心碎。現在就可以定好了。

勇利還在神遊物外，想像自己在記者會上宣布賽季主題的拙樣時，維克多優雅地滑到了他身旁。

「勇利~~」維克多滿面笑容地說。

「維、維克多！」哇太近了，救命救命救命。勇利滿臉通紅地退開五公尺，覺得心裡尖叫得太大聲，什麼都聽不見了。

「勇利，你為什麼要後退呢。」維克多皺著眉頭說，「離得那麼遠，我要怎麼教你？」

「我我我覺得這樣的距離剛剛好。」

「但是，」維克多說，「我平時講話還滿小聲的喔。」

「什麼？你說什麼？」勇利完全聽不見後半句，急忙往前滑了兩步。

「哈哈！我就說你太遠吧！」銀髮的新手教練得意洋洋地拍拍學生困惑的臉，不等他回話便爽朗地說，「好！你現在會幾種跳躍？我全部都要看！」

 

不出勇利所料，他完全不知道該怎麼和維克多相處才好。本來在冰上如魚得水的他變得笨手笨腳，而不擅言詞的缺點只有變本加厲的份。第一天的訓練結束後，勇利精疲力竭，四肢無力，彷彿剛和冬眠被吵醒的熊大戰完三回合。

維克多和他想像的不太一樣。首先，他很多話。第二，他很喜歡肢體接觸。最後也是最奇怪的一點是，他似乎非常非常喜歡勇利。整整一個上午，那雙冰藍色的眼睛都沒有離開勇利，令他頭重腳輕，腎上腺素飆升。

維克多本人感覺更高大，肩膀更寬厚。銀色的頭髮在他旋轉時閃著光澤，手臂肌肉在他說話時隨手勢伸縮。他的手心溫熱，手指非常修長，並不是說勇利痴痴的盯著人家看，當維克多動不動就碰他的臉頰，按他的肩膀，會注意到也是很自然的事吧。

「噢，維克多用那美麗的修長的手指撫摸我們寶貝勇利呢。」披集說，笑得像柴郡貓似的。

「不要講得那麼色情啦！」勇利面紅耳赤地朝披集扔枕頭，披集「heeheehee」地笑著在床上滾了一圈。

「我哪有說什麼！我只是把你的話重覆一遍──」

「披集，我是認真的！我都不知道該怎麼跟他相處才好，每次他一說話，我就覺得大腦過熱，他一碰我，我就快要腦溢血！這樣要怎麼練習？我要躺這裡不起來了。」勇利抓著頭髮，倒在床上。

「很簡單，你不需要大腦，只需要用你的身體。Body language……」披集壓低了聲音說，把上半身撐起來，試圖擺出撩人的姿勢。「用你的小蠻腰和大長腿……住手！勇利！」

「你很開心嘛。」勇利伸腳想把披集踢下床。

「你好狠的心啊，我要是掉下去扭傷了哪裡怎麼辦！」披集手腳並用死命抵抗。

「我會確保你頭落地，反正你不需要大腦，只需要身體。」勇利說。

「不！可憐的Ciao Ciao要失去他最愛的選手了。」

「你現在是他唯一的選手好不好。」

房間門被砰地一聲被撞開時，勇利和披集正在床上扭打成一團。兩人還來不及爬起來看是誰打開了門，就被一團強而有力的棕色毛球壓回了床墊上。

「小維？」勇利扶正被推歪的眼鏡，驚訝地大叫。

棕色的貴賓犬快樂地汪了一聲，熱情地開始舔勇利的臉。

「馬卡欽！」維克多氣喘吁吁地衝進來。「對不起，牠太興奮了，我才剛把牠從格奧爾基家帶回來……」他還沒控制住大狗，牠已經轉移注意力了。

「我的倉鼠！」披集尖叫著跳下床，把倉鼠的小籠子提高。馬卡欽快樂地往披集身上撲，兩隻前掌拍在他胸口上，差點沒把他撲倒。倉鼠們吱吱亂叫，好像被舉得高高的很興奮的樣子。

「馬卡欽！」維克多又喊了一聲。但馬卡欽的注意力又轉移了，牠歡快地吠了一聲，往勇利身上跳。嗅了兩下後，馬上再次親熱地舔起勇利的臉，惹得他哈哈大笑。維克多有些意外地看著勇利熟門熟路地替馬卡欽抓耳後，一會兒摸摸牠的肚子，一會兒揉揉牠的臉。沒一會兒便完全收服了他的寶貝貴賓犬。

他第一次看勇利笑得這麼開心。

勇利整個人感覺都不一樣了。他的眼睛明亮，身體放鬆，頭髮因為剛才在床上翻滾的關係有些蓬亂。笑容讓他的臉整個亮了起來，和早上在冰場上不知所措的緊繃模樣判若兩人。

維克多不禁也露出笑容。這就是他想要的。他不想要當令人望之生畏的明星選手，而是一個朝夕相伴的朋友。好朋友。呃……教練兼好朋友？

他想要更加親近勇利，但不知該如何讓他卸下心防。這下可好了，連馬卡欽動作都比他快。馬卡欽，教教你親愛的爹地吧！

他有點子了。

 

 

= = =

 

 

奧塔別克是個很有趣的人，尤里每天都有新發現。

他騎車很快，但載人時騎得很慢。他喜歡冰淇淋，但不喜歡冰棒。他打字很快，但寫字很慢。

今天尤里的新發現是，奧塔別克怕狗。

維克多搬進尤里對面房間快兩天了，尤里目前為止還沒抓狂去扯他頭髮，非常了不起的成就。照以往經驗，他和維克多只要在同一個房間裡共處兩個小時他就有這種衝動了，謝天謝地，維克多的注意力現在全放在他的新學生身上。可憐的Katsudon。沒有人值得這種折磨。

今天維克多去把他寄放在格奧爾基家裡的貴賓狗牽回來。維克多寵馬卡欽寵得不像話，尤里猜想勇利大概可以喘一口氣了，因為維克多不抱著愛犬嘰嘰咕咕個一晚上不會罷休的，他會喊牠「我的小公主」和「馬卡馬卡馬卡欽」和各種噁心八拉的暱稱，拍一堆照片傳IG，弄得自己一身狗毛。

但尤里忘了一件事，維克多的注意力也許全在馬卡欽身上，但馬卡欽對主人並沒有抱以相同的關注。

一進門，馬卡欽便快樂地叫了一聲，直直向一起窩在沙發看漫畫的奧塔別克和尤里飛奔過去。

奧塔別克倒抽一口氣，以驚人的反應速度跳起來翻過沙發逃上樓去了。尤里還來不及出聲，就聽見樓上傳來微弱的關門聲。奧塔別克已經回到四樓了。

馬卡欽開始快樂地舔起尤里的手，好像剛才沒人在現場表演跑酷衝刺一樣。

「什……」尤里慢慢地轉頭，看著散落一地的漫畫和桌上喝一半的咖啡。

「尤里！我帶馬卡欽回來了！」維克多這才進門來。

「你的笨狗把貝卡嚇跑啦！」尤里氣呼呼地朝維克多扔漫畫。馬卡欽以為尤里在跟牠玩，吐著舌頭向那本拋物線墜下的漫畫衝過去，把維克多撞倒在地。

幹得好啊，馬卡欽。

 

 

= = =

 

 

勇利今天接到了一個神聖的任務，維克多要他帶馬卡欽出去散步！

馬卡欽才來了三天，在勇利的好友排行榜中便迅速竄升，現在已經來到堂堂第二名。要不是披集坐穩了雷打不動的冠軍寶座，連他都要吃醋了。

他替馬卡欽栓上狗繩，這個動作比想像中困難，因為牠太過興奮，老是把勇利撲得重心不穩。以前小維也是這樣，但兩隻狗的力道根本沒得比。他牽著狗繩走出屋外，伸了個懶腰。聖彼得堡的夏天涼涼的，有時飄一點小雨，勇利覺得挺不錯的。

「嘿，勇利。」維克多說。

「維克多？你不是有事出去了？」勇利驚訝地回頭，這才發現維克多靠在門邊。

「喔，我事情提早辦完了。我可以一起去嗎？」

「當、當然。」

「我想帶你去一個地方。」維克多說，

他們並肩散步，維克多帶他繞了一個又一個勇利還沒探索的小巷。中國菜餐廳的紅瓦屋頂嵌在歐式洋房的轉角，華美的石雕巧妙地鑲在高聳的屋頂上。這裡和勇利待過的所有城市都不一樣。他愉快地東看看西瞧瞧，不時摸摸興奮地跑來跑去的馬卡欽。

「你喜歡聖彼得堡嗎？」維克多問道。

「目前為止還不錯。很漂亮的地方。」

「這裡是我的故鄉，這樣講也許有點偏頗。不過我認為聖彼得堡是全俄羅斯最美的城市。我有好多地方想帶你去看。」維克多微笑著說。「啊，從這裡過去。」

他們來到涅瓦河畔，看得見對岸彼得保羅要塞裡亮晶晶的教堂金塔尖。

維克多帶他走到河邊，找了一個長椅坐下。

「我很喜歡這裡，看得見交易所橋，看得見要塞。讓人心情很平靜。」

海鷗從他們頭頂飛過，勇利出神地望著牠們飛翔的模樣。

「看見海鷗，讓我想起我的故鄉。」他說。「我的故鄉在海邊。」

維克多看著他，「多告訴我一點？」

望著眼前平穩流動的大河，勇利感到異常地舒坦。雖然和維克多兩人獨處，但他難得地沒有心跳加快，或緊張不安。

這就是為什麼人類離不開大水吧。他不著邊際地想。

「我有一隻玩具貴賓犬，也是棕色的，和馬卡欽一樣的顏色，但比牠小得多。」

「喔？牠叫什麼名字？」

「小維。」勇利說，覺得有點害羞，臉好像快要紅起來了。

「滿可愛的名字。」維克多說，顯然沒聽出來。

「我……呃……其實牠叫維克多，但我們暱稱牠為小維。」

「跟我一樣？噢……勇利！」維克多的眼睛亮了起來。勇利臉紅了。

「我很……我從小就很崇拜你，所以就……這不代表什麼啦。」

「對我來說可不是喔。」維克多露出招牌的心形笑容，快樂地揉了揉蹭過來的愛犬。「你要是把小維一起帶來就好了，馬卡欽就能多一個朋友了。」

「這不太可能，小維死了。」勇利望著河面，淡淡地說。他沒辦法看著維克多或馬卡欽說出這個噩耗，小維的死對他來說仍然很痛苦。

下一秒他便被攻擊了，維克多撲過來把他擁進懷裡，馬卡欽有樣學樣地跳上他的膝蓋。

「哇啊啊啊！」

「噢，可憐的勇利。」維克多說，輕輕拍著勇利的肩，他的手好熱，勇利出神地想。「我希望你永遠不必再露出那種表情，我看了好難過。現在這樣好多了。」

剛才什麼表情？現在什麼表情？勇利面紅耳赤地掙開一人一狗，別過頭去。

「小維發生了什麼事？」維克多問道。

「車禍。在去年索契自由滑的前一天。」

「噢。」

一陣沉默，勇利仍盯著河水看。現在要談索契了，他心想。

「如果是馬卡欽……我也會失常的。」維克多柔聲說。

「我想你不會。」

「好吧，我不會。」

「再說，我的問題不只是失常。我原本就……不是很穩定，也不是很優秀。」

「胡說。」維克多語氣突然變了。「你怎麼會這樣想，你非常優秀。」

勇利嘆了一口氣。

「我的技術分總是很低，再怎麼用表現分來彌補也有限度。我在正式上場時四周跳成功率低到不行，三周跳也時常失敗。我一緊張起來就一團糟，說不定我根本不是走這條路的料──」勇利突然停下了，維克多整個人轉過來面向他，露出他從未見過的嚴肅表情。

「勇利，聽我說。你的跳躍的確需要加強，但你的接續步無與倫比。技術分也許還不夠和JJ或克里斯相比，但表現分絕對大勝他們。現在大獎賽決賽剛結束，是大部分選手休息的時候，你卻來移地訓練。這證明了你有多投入。你的努力不會白費的，勇利，你只需要一點點幫忙。我可以做到，我可以幫你。你看看這個。」他伸手從隨身背著的斜背包掏出了一個巴掌大小的東西。

那是一本小小的筆記本，他翻到其中一頁，攤開給勇利看。上面維克多以密密麻麻地寫著他對勇利上個賽季的心得和分析，勇利一頁頁翻下去，每一場比賽的短滑和長滑都有註記。

「維克多……」

「看了你的Stammi Vicino之後，我把你最近三年的每場比賽都看了。」維克多說，「啊，我字太草你可能看不懂……你的跳躍只要再多一點指導就能更上一層，我一定幫得上你。

你可能覺得世界錦標賽五連霸是很遙不可及的成就，但我當初也是一個跳躍一個跳躍練起來的。你有實力打進決賽，就有實力拿下金牌。」維克多越說越激動，他放下了筆記本，雙手捧住勇利的臉。

「我我我不知道你為什麼對我這麼有信心，但是……」勇利開始覺得呼吸困難，維克多的臉為什麼要靠這麼近！

「因為你太美了，我覺得我愛上你了！」

「咦？」

「你的滑冰！我是說你的滑冰！」

「噢。謝……謝謝？」

 

 

= = =

 

 

「他們到底在說什麼，為什麼兩個人臉都這麼紅！」脖子上掛著望遠鏡的披集，正蹲在十幾公尺外的另一座長椅旁探頭探腦。

「不會是喝酒了吧？是說你到底跟著出來做什麼啊？」尤里大剌剌地站在他身旁，手插在牛仔褲口袋裡。「突然打電話給我，我還’以為你迷路咧。」

「你不懂啦！勇利大學時代的約會都是悲劇收場啊！有一次去餐廳約會，菜都還沒上，那個人就開始對勇利毛手毛腳。有一次被帶去兄弟會派對，勇利醉到都不記得自己住哪裡。他是災難約會體質啦，不在旁邊跟著都不知道會出什麼事……」

「等一下誰說這是約會的！Katsudon和維克多在約會嗎？」

「明明可以自己做的事硬要拖勇利一起，還散步到平常不走的路線，這不是約會的話，就是圖謀不軌啊！要佔勇利便宜啊！」

「嘖，」尤里在長椅上坐了下來，惱怒地瞪著遠處的兩個人。「要是維克多做出什麼噁心的動作，我就出去扁他。」

「你在這裡，那是不是代表……」披集轉頭張望，看見奧塔別克在不遠處，跨坐在他的黑色重機上，手裡拿著一支冰淇淋在吃。

「貝卡載我來的，答應給他買冰淇淋他才要出門。」尤里說，將注意力轉回河邊的兩人。

「不過，有馬卡欽在，他應該不會對勇利怎樣的。」披集也將視線轉回到某兩人身上。

「那隻笨狗是站在他那邊的吧。」

「我覺得馬卡欽是勇利那邊的，」奧塔別克說，「牠現在只吃勇利給他的食物。」

「動物的生存本能是很強的。」披集做出了結論。兩個青少年點頭同意。

 

 

= = =

 

 

那天傍晚，維克多和勇利手牽著手回來。

 

 

 


	4. 倉鼠球和皮羅什基

 

 

「這是小勇，牠是勇利送我的生日禮物。這是胃酸，這是底特律血手大盜。」披集一隻隻指著他肩頭和頭頂上的倉鼠說。

「什麼？小勇和什麼？」維克多說。

「現在呢，我們來把牠們放進塑膠球裡。這樣牠們就可以在地上滾，又不用怕被我們踩扁。」披集拿起一隻，示意維克多拿起另一隻，勇利已經把以他為名的那隻裝好了。

「噢，牠好可愛喔。這隻最可愛了，這隻一定是小勇。」維克多對著手上的倉鼠讚嘆連連。

「那隻是胃酸。」奧塔別克說。

「胃酸是什麼鬼名字啊？」尤里嗤道。

「喔，我買那隻倉鼠的那天勇利得了急性腸胃炎。我很煩惱不知道取什麼名字好，就把勇利從床上挖起來問，勇利只說了『胃酸』兩個字就又昏睡了。所以囉，胃酸，滿好叫的。」

所有人都不敢置信地看著他。

「是說，倉鼠不是都有滾輪之類的東西可以跑嗎？幹嘛還要這種球？」尤里問道。

「其實我也有給牠們買滾輪，但牠們還是胖了，胖到爬不上去。我也沒辦法。而且用這種球效果也不好，牠們都喜歡滾進桌子底下，然後在那裡睡著，完全沒在運動。我還要趴在地上把球一顆一顆找出來。」披集嘆了一口氣。

四個人哀傷地看著在地上滾來滾去的三顆倉鼠球。

門鈴突然響起，四人同時抬起頭。

「我爺爺到了！」尤里跳起來，披集和勇利從沒見他這麼興高采烈過。

「爺爺！」尤里打開門。

「我忘記帶鑰匙了。」站在門口的雅可夫說。「你也不用這麼失望吧。」

「我才沒有！」尤里退後一步讓教練進來，這時門邊走出一個蓄著灰白落腮鬍的高大男子。

「尤里，你怎麼對教練這麼沒禮貌。」尼可萊‧普利謝茨基說。

「爺爺！！」尤里一個箭步衝上前，往尼可萊身上跳。老人發出一聲低呼，尤里連忙退開，「對不起！我老是忘記你腰不好！」

「快進來！快進來！」雅可夫招呼著。尤里推著爺爺的背催促他快進去。

尼可萊受到眾人的熱烈歡迎，甚至還為他辦了歡迎派對。眾人都拿出了拿手好菜，不煮的就用買的。維克多自從咖哩事件後就被雅可夫正式勒令不許踏入廚房一步，所以他只好擔任飲料特派員。那次勇利試圖教他煮日式咖哩，但維克多不知道自作聰明往裡面加了什麼料，害那天正好來借DVD的格奧爾基食物中毒送醫。

雅可夫表示他十年前便發過誓不碰任何維克多調理過的食物，就算他只是加熱罐頭湯也不喝，並要大家(也就是所有房客及整個俄羅斯花滑代表隊)都照做。「直接禁止他進廚房不就好了嗎？」聰明伶俐的米拉說，於是維克多慘獲廚房的終身禁賽令，米拉則得到眾人的起立鼓掌。

「我得先把這個給尤里。」尼可萊說，打開了拎在手上的提籠，一隻臉很臭的白貓從裡面緩緩探出頭，警戒地打量著四周。

「波洽！」尤里喊道，熟練地把貓抱出來，輕柔地撫著牠的背。貓很快便打起呼嚕來。奧塔別克好奇地看著牠。

「我不知道你養貓呢。」勇利說。

「牠的全名是Puma Tiger Scorpion，但是太好笑了，所以簡稱為Potya。」維克多說。

「一點也不好笑！Puma Tiger Scorpion很帥好不好！」尤里嘶道，「你要抱抱看嗎？」他轉頭問道，奧塔別克點點頭，從尤里手中接過貓。波洽抗議了一會兒，用爪子鉤住尤里的袖子不放。但奧塔別克純熟地順起牠的毛，不一會兒，波洽也乖乖地待在奧塔別克臂彎裡了。

「牠喜歡你。」尤里滿意地說。「不愧是我的貓。」

奧塔別克微笑著摸摸波洽的頭，「和你很像。」

他們都沒注意到披集在他們背後急急忙忙地收倉鼠球。

 

尼可萊每道菜都喜歡，但他最喜歡的還是雅可夫的私藏伏特加。吃飽喝足後，兩個老人趕小朋友們去看電視做伸展，開懷對飲到深夜。

五個房客到現在還沒協調出看電視的規律。今天他們決定看一部俄國科幻片，故事內容是外星人攻打莫斯科。尤里和奧塔別克花了半部電影討論誰會領便當，女主角什麼時候會被帥氣外星人捅死，另外的時間則到處抓波洽回來坐好。維克多和勇利越坐越靠近，而且注意力似乎完全不在電影上，他們最近常常這樣，還以為大家沒注意到。披集看得最認真，但電影沒有配上英文字幕，所以他看得似懂非懂。馬卡欽睏倦地窩在維克多腳邊，不理會波洽充滿敵意的眼神。

「所以他們到底要不要和外星人開戰啊？」披集轉頭問勇利。勇利舒舒服服地半躺著，雙腿橫放在維克多膝蓋上，後者正在替他按摩小腿。兩人雖然盯著電視，但臉上都掛著恍惚的出神表情，顯然正徜徉在某個不知名的幸福樂園裡。

「什麼？」勇利回過神來問道。

「我什麼都沒看見。」披集說，馬上把視線轉回螢幕上。

「我覺得不會開打了，倒是主要角色至少還會有一個掛點。」尤里說，然後開始滔滔不絕地解釋他的看法。

「尤里總是那麼多話。」他們聽見尼可萊向雅可夫說，「在家裡也是這樣，老是說個不停。孩子們，」尼可萊走向樓梯，「我要先睡了，晚安。」

「那我也要上去了。」尤里說，「我還沒把備用的枕頭拿出來。」

「你爺爺睡你房間？那你要睡哪裡？」維克多問道。

「床那麼大，我和爺爺一起睡啊。」尤里理所當然地說，上樓去了。

「也是。」維克多說。然後他快樂地倒抽一口氣，一把捏住勇利的小腿肚。「勇利！我們一起睡吧！」

「什麼？」勇利嚇了一跳，想把腿抽回來，卻被維克多用手肘扣住膝蓋向後拉，勇利這下子躺平了。

「你聽見尤里了，床那麼大，睡兩個人也沒問題呀。」維克多笑著說，向勇利俯身，逐漸拉近兩人上半身的距離。

「不行我很胖我要一整張床。」勇利尖聲說，並瞄了一眼披集。

「對他真的很胖他要一整張床。」披集連忙友情支援。「除非你的床是King Size。」他又補一句，因為他是全世界最棒的朋友，不用謝。

「我的床正是King Size喔，睡得下一隻小豬、一隻維克多和一隻馬卡欽喔。」維克多說。

「晚安！」勇利紅著臉一溜煙逃跑了。

 

 

= = =

 

 

「地上這些一球一球的小妖怪是什麼？」尼可萊問道。

「這些是披集的倉鼠，他說這樣牠們才會運動。」奧塔別克解釋道。

「我看牠們都在球裡睡覺。」

「牠們的確都在睡覺。」

尤里的朋友很少，所以尼可萊發現他常常提起這位「貝卡」時感到相當欣慰。奧塔別克和尼可萊處得也滿融洽的，雖然兩人話都不多，總是一個問題一個回答就結束了。今天是休息日，尤里睡得比較晚。尼可萊在客廳看新聞，等尤里下來要帶他出門。

尤里咚咚咚地跑下來，喊著「我好啦！」。尼可萊起身要拿外套時，突然覺得腳下好像碰到了什麼，他一低頭，發現是披集的鼠球。尼可萊急忙把腳抬起來以防踩下去，卻一時重心不穩，只聞一聲巨響，尼可萊四仰八叉地跌倒在地。

「爺爺！」尤里飛快衝到老人身旁，奧塔別克也連忙靠過來。「你還好嗎？撞到哪裡？」

兩人七手八腳地把尼可萊扶起來，肇事的鼠球不知被跌倒的力道推到哪裡去了。

「我沒事，我很好。讓我坐一下……」尼可萊坐在地上，大口喘著氣。一會兒之後，他試圖站起來，但又跌坐回去。「再坐一下。」他說。

尤里急得團團轉，一下問爺爺的背痛不痛，一下確認他有沒有扭傷腳。奧塔別克拿了靠枕來讓尼可萊靠著。勇利跑下來問他們在喊什麼，尤里幾乎對他咆哮起來。勇利默默地去拿了急救箱備用，沒有和他計較。

一會兒後尼可萊覺得好多了，可以站起來了。

「真的沒有扭到？背呢？我可以不出門買新鞋子，真的。」尤里說。

「我很好。你爺爺身體沒這麼虛，走吧。」尼可萊說。

這時大門打開來，披集提著一袋麵包走了進來。「我買了好多麵包！誰還沒吃早餐！」他歡快地說。

「披集！」尤里馬上爆炸了。「都是你！你的白痴倉鼠球害我爺爺跌倒了！」

「咦？」披集的笑容消失了。

尤里正要繼續開火，但被爺爺打斷了。「我沒事。別聽尤里亂說。」尼可萊粗聲粗氣地說，穿上外套出門去了。尤里在爺爺背後向披集兇狠地比中指。

 

披集非常難過。

「我再也不把鼠球拿出房間了。」他說。倉鼠們全都好好的關在籠子裡，放在客廳桌上，睡得很熟。

「普利謝茨基先生看起來沒事。」奧塔別克說，「他不是踩到鼠球滑倒，只是重心不穩，沒有摔得很重。」

「但還是我的錯。」披集面色灰敗地說。

「沒事就好了。他也沒責怪你。」勇利試圖安慰他。

 

幾個小時後兩個普利謝茨基回來了。尤里原本很高興的樣子，爺爺給他買了一雙底部很厚實的黑色籃球鞋，但一看見披集，他又馬上換上殺人眼神。披集看起來好緊張，被尤里一瞪又更緊張了。

「普利謝茨基先生，」披集說，「我沒有把倉鼠球收好，害您跌倒，真的很抱歉。」

尼可萊似乎有些詫異。「沒關係，沒什麼大不了的。」他說。「只是小小的跌一下而已。」

他們把購物袋放下，尼可萊上樓去睡午覺。尤里仍瞪著披集。

「我道過歉了。」披集有點防衛地說。

尤里繃著臉。「爺爺說我對朋友的態度太差了。你不是故意的，我這樣不對。」

「噢……」

「所以……我這樣不對，就這樣。」尤里跑上樓去了。

披集對著他的背影微笑。

 

 

= = =

 

 

晚上尼可萊決定下廚做皮羅什基。早上閒談時他發現奧塔別克竟然從沒吃過家裡做的皮羅什基，於是決定讓他當二廚。尼可萊做的皮羅什基很大，是正餐的尺寸。原本他做的只是巴掌大的點心，但隨著尤里食量的增加，他只好越做越大。尤里抱著洗香香的波洽下樓時，他們剛做好第一批。

「這樣就可以上桌了。吃吃看。」尼可萊正在對奧塔別克說。

「耶！」尤里大聲歡呼，把兩人嚇了一跳。「好香！」然後馬上抓起一個塞進嘴裡。「貝卡快吃！我爺爺做的皮羅什基是全世界最好吃的！」

奧塔別克咬下一口。尤里已經吃掉半個了。波洽揮舞著爪子爭取注意力，但尤里不餵牠。

「去叫大家吃飯了。」尼可萊說。

尤里點點頭，邊吃邊跑上樓，他只要叫維克多就好了，維克多一定會去找Katsudon，他就不用喊到三樓去。

「喂！吃晚飯……」他一打開維克多的房門，便看見維克多和勇利湊在一起看電腦螢幕，馬卡欽趴在地上咬著骨頭玩具。兩人靠得非常近，維克多的手臂環在勇利的椅背上，看起來像勇利靠在他懷裡似的，但一看見尤里，勇利就跳開了。

「你們兩個一定要整天黏在一起嗎？好噁心喔。」尤里嫌惡地說。他們最近都這樣，尤里還比較喜歡勇利像躲感冒病毒一樣躲維克多的時期。

「我們在看克里斯上禮拜的商演影片，他的主題是『情熱野獸』。」維克多笑著說。

「噁心死了。」尤里關上門。波洽附和地喵了一聲。

 

披集震驚地看著手上咬了一口的皮羅什基，嘴合不起來。

「這裡面是檸檬魚！」他驚喜地大喊。

「好吃！」維克多開心地說。

「這一盤是牛絞肉，這一盤是檸檬魚。我用披集放在廚房的食譜筆記做的。」尼可萊說。

披集看起來感動得淚眼汪汪，然後大口大口吃了起來。「太厲害了吧！好好吃喔！」尼可萊微笑著看披集吃。

「也可以做做看豬排飯口味嘛。」尤里說。

「一次學一種新東西就好了。」尼可萊說。尤里嘟起嘴。

波洽從奧塔別克膝蓋上跳下，蹭到勇利的腳踝旁。

「你好呀，Puma Lion Snake。」勇利說。尤里倒抽一口氣，憤怒地向勇利舉起了叉子。

「呃，Puma Lion Shark？Puma Lion Dragon？」勇利鍥而不捨地嘗試，尤里翻個白眼，放下了叉子。

「我說對了？」

「不是，是我放棄了。你就不能叫他波洽就好嗎？」

「我只是想要好好的叫牠。」

波洽發現勇利沒有要餵牠的意思，便晃到客廳去研究牠的儲備糧食。牠熱愛披集的倉鼠。且不知為何對底特律血手大盜情有獨鍾，看那含情脈脈的眼神，簡直可以配上鋼琴伴奏，剪成一部愛情電影預告片。或是動物星球的獵食者表情特寫。

馬卡欽聽見倉鼠的驚恐叫聲，優雅地靠過去關心小小的朋友們。波洽高傲地抬起頭走掉了。

「尤里！管一下你的PUMA NIKE ADIDAS！」披集喊道，「牠要把底特律血手大盜嚇暈了！」

「牠叫PUMA TIGER SCORPION！！！」

「太長了我記不起來！」

「你他媽就不能叫他波洽嗎！」

「尤里！」尼可萊吼道。尤里馬上閉上嘴，一臉緊張地看著爺爺。

後來披集把尤里面壁大聲念著「我不可以罵髒話我不可以罵髒話我不可以罵髒話」的影片貼上IG，尤里偷走了他全部的餅乾庫存以資報復。不過這是尼可萊回家去之後的事情了。

雅可夫的房客們被披集的SNS荼毒的日子還在繼續中，看不見盡頭。

 

 

馬卡欽從波洽爪下救出底特律血手大盜，馬卡欽帶維克多出門散步，馬卡欽陪奧塔別克玩躲貓貓。

馬卡欽是整棟樓最能幹的寵物。牠可以吃一口皮羅什基。

 

 

 


End file.
